TLK: The prince is saved!
Kovu, prince of the pridelands, and mate to Kiara, was sad. "Why did mother kill that innocent cub? He did nothing wrong. Hadn't Simba suffered enough?" Kovu said ot himself. He had just heard the story of Kopa, Simba's son, who had been killed by Zira. Kovu walked off. He wandered into a cave. Then he was in the pridelands, it was a dark night, darker then usual, with the sky being more black then blue. He noticed a rock, and heard screaming. Zira was attacking a cub, Kovu had traveled to the night Kopa died. Kovu was angry now, he got down and leapt. Zira was knocked off the seriously injured Kopa. "Leave him alone mother!" Kovu roared. "Kovu...Move!" Zira was shocked to see her son grown up and protecting the enemy. "Leave this innocent cub alone!" Kovu yelled. "Innocent? He is the son of a killer! Scar's killer!" Zira roared back. "Simba took his rightful place as king. Scar killed Mufasa because he would never be king!" Kovu retorted. Zira was at a lost for words. "No! That's a lie!" Zira yelled. "Get out!" Kovu yelled. Zira roared, a nearby group of Zebras stampeded towards them. They were in east gorge, Kovu grabbed Kopa and ran to a ledge. Kopa was suddenly knocked out of Kovu's mouth and was on the ground. Kopa waited for the end. It never came. Kopa opened his eyes and saw Kovu running with him to a ledge. Kovu put Kopa on the ledge and climbed up. Kovu grabbed Kopa and climbed to the top. And ran back towards the cave, with an unconscious Kopa, hurt, but alive. Kopa woke up and saw the same lion who saved him standing over him. "Thank you for saving me sir." Kopa thanked him. "I was just doing what was right." Kovu replied. "I just came from the future to rescue you. You didn't deserve to die." Kovu said. "So we're in the future? Cool!" Kopa thought. "Now let me get you home! I'll teel you the story on the way there." Kovu put Kopa on his back and began the walk to Priderock. By about 3 hours, Kopa was fast asleep, he now knew the whole story. Kovu grinned, he had saved Simba's only son. It was dawn, Kiara was awake. "Kovu..." Kiara was about to say something when Kovu wasn't there. "Kovu?" Kiara asked again, she walked out to look for him, the pain in her stomach came again, soon, she would be a mother. She saw Kovu's outline walking towards priderock, with a little cub on his back. She grinned, Kovu found an orphaned cub. She ran down to greet them. Kovu saw her coming. "Kovu!" She said as she came over and nuzzled her mate. "You found a cub?" She asked, looking at the sleeping cub. "He's your brother, Kopa." Kovu told her. "I went into a cave and somehow went back to the night he died." Kovu explained. Kiara grinned happily. "Lets go home." Kiara said happily. Kovu climbed up priderock. "Go get Simba and Nala." Kovu told her. Kiara went in. "Dad? Mom?" Kiara called. "What is it Kiara?" Asked Simba. "I need to show you something." Kiara told them. "What is it?" Asked Nala. "You'll see." Kiara said. Kovu waited outside. Then Simba, Nala, and Kiara walked out. "Kovu what is it? Its to early for..." Simba stopped, he saw a cub on Kovu's back, it was Kopa. Nala started to cry, Simba was about to, but was to happy to cry. "Is he...?" Simba started. "Yes! I saved him by going back in time somehow!" Kovu smiled. Simba walked over, Kovu put Kopa into Nala's paws, Kopa started to wake up. "Where am I? Mom? Dad?" Kopa asked. Simba walked over nuzzled his son. "Oh my baby's okay!" Nala smiled. Kopa was back in his loving parents' protection. "Kovu saved me from Zira!" Kopa told his father. Simba smiled at Kovu. Kopa was still tired, he layed down. Simba was too happy for words. Their son was okay, Kiara was about to give birth, and Kovu had saved their son. Kopa lay down, asleep in his mother's arms. Vitani walked out. She saw Kopa. Vitani started to cry. "I saw that one tough girl." Kiara laughed. Vitani had met her childhood friend again. Nala walked back in, Kopa still had the scratch and bite marks, as well as a broken leg, but he would heal. Simba and everyone else walked back in. Category:Fan Fiction